Campamento NO para cardiacos
by Dark-Kuchiki17
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia son novios. Estan disfrutando de sus vacaciones pero por culpa de "alguien" Ichigo es enviado por no decir obligado para ser un monitor de un campamento de verano... !pero solo para chicas! ¿hara rukia algo al respecto? /-no iras Ichigo, antes sobre mi cadaver-/ mal sumari pero delen una oportunidad. ¡Capitulo 4 listo!
1. Capitulo 1: El inicio del problema

¡Hola a todos! Jajaja por fin puedo publicar el fic que tenia en mente desde hace muchos días. Como ya lo dije en mi perfil este fic se llama **Campamento NO para cardiacos. **Espero que os guste y bueno dejáis un review. En este fic **ICHIGO Y RUKIA SON PAREJA** al igual que otras. ¿Habéis visto el manga? Pobre kira, me caía bien… esta muy interesante, espero que Tite Kubo ya no mate más personajes. ¡Buenos no los entretengo más y a leer!

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE. SON DE TITE KUBO.**

Capitulo 1: El inicio del problema

Una buena mañana en la ciudad de Karakura en una casa peculiar, más bien, en una habitación, dos shinigamis se encontraban muy acaramelados en una de sus sesiones de besos matutinas.

-Oye Rukia para…- dijo Ichigo intentado respirar ya que Rukia estaba devorando su boca.

-¿que te pasa?- dijo molesta y separándose un poco.

-nada es que creo que hay "alguien" que nos esta espiando- dijo susurrándole contra los labios de la chica y señalando la puerta. Ella rápidamente cayó en cuenta. Comenzó la cuenta atrás mentalmente, 3…2…1…

-¡ICHIGOOO!- dijo su padre entrando por la puerta directo a darle una patada.

-¡viejo estate quieto!- dijo esquivando el golpe y dispuesto a golpearlo por interrumpir su momento con Rukia.

-¡hijo ya sé que quieres hacerte hombre pero espera eso hasta la noche cuando tus hermanas estén durmiend…!- pero fue acallado por una patada de su primogénito.

-¡cállate viejo verde!-

Mientras tanto Rukia solo esbozaba una sonrisa. Esa familia era tan unida y se querían mucho aunque lo demostraran. Mientras que ellos se peleaban ella bajo abajo a la cocina y se encontró a Karin y Yuzu.

-¡buenos días Rukia-chan!- dijo Yuzu con una sonrisa.

-¡buenos días Yuzu, Karin!-

-buenos días Rukia- dijo simplemente Karin comiendo una tostada.

-buenos días a todos- dijo molesto Ichigo bajando por las escaleras.

-buenos días onii-chan-

-hola ichi-nii-

-¡uaaaa! ¡Masaki tu hijo es un ingrato, no sabe complacer a una mujer! ¡Que he hecho mal en enseñarle! ¿Qué…- iba a seguir llorando en el poster cuando fue acallado por un golpe.

-¡que te calles viejo pervertido!- gritó furioso.

-ya, ya Ichigo deja de enfadarte… ¿o acaso no es vedad?- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Rukia!- gritó con el ceño fruncido y sonrojándose de paso.

-bueno como mi estúpido hijo es tonto tendré que remediarlo- dijo Isshin sonriendo muy felizmente. Ya tenía una idea en mente.

-¿Qué estas diciendo viejo?- grito Ichigo

-nada…- dijo yéndose por la puerta.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar, los dos shinigamis decidieron salir a pasear un rato ya que no tenían nada que hacer además no tenían que ir al instituto ya que estaban de vacaciones y por lo que aparentaba ningún hollow iba a aparecer por Karakura. Como era en pleno verano y hacia mucho calor se compraron unos helados y se sentaron en el césped debajo de un árbol.

-Oye Ichigo ¿Qué te pasa? Andas mucho rato callado- dijo comiendo su helado de fresa y mirándolo de reojo.

-mm… nada- contestó tranquilamente.

-bueno si tú lo dices…- dijo casi acabando casi su helado.

-Ichigo…-

-¿ahora que?-

-quiero más helado…-

-no te voy a comprar otro Rukia- dijo molesto. Esa enana siempre se aprovechaba.

-vamos porfa…- dijo haciendo caritas.

-¡no me mires así!-

-buen entonces me comeré el tuyo- dijo saltándole encima.

-¡que no es mio!- dijo defendiéndose.

Al cabo de un rato de forcejeos y golpes de parte de Rukia obtuvo el preciado helado de chocolate. Ichigo se rindió y molesto prefirió buscar algo con que entretenerse pero entonces vio como Rukia tenia la cara manchada de chocolate. Sonrió y se acercó lentamente a Rukia.

-eh Rukia tienes manchada la cara…-

-¿así, donde?- dijo enseñándole la cara para que se lo limpie y no cayendo en cuenta de lo que se proponía el peli naranja.

-aquí- dijo cogiéndola de la cara y besándola apasionadamente. Ella al principio se sorprendió pero rápidamente le correspondió. Siguieron así por unos cuantos minutos hasta que Rukia vio una cosa que le llamó la atención.

-Oye Ichigo ¿que es eso?- dijo separándose y apuntando un cartel que estaba en un cartel de información.

-¿el que?- dijo molesto por la interrupción.

-eso-

-¿un campamento de verano?- leyó en el cartel.

-si ¿Qué es un campamento?- preguntó curiosa.

-ah eso, es un sitio donde vas a pasar el verano por ejemplo durante un tiempo así no te aburres y bueno conoces a gentes, haces actividades, pero es en otro sitio, hacen acampadas y eso…- dijo intentando besarla de nuevo.

-suena interesante… ¿podeos ir?- dijo emocionada.

-¿Qué, Ir?- suspiro rascándose la cabeza. – ¿Seguro?- mirándola a los ojos.

-venga no tenemos nada que hacer…- dijo suplicándole con los ojos.

-mm…- dijo volviendo a mirar el cartel entonces se fijó en una cosa que le hizo sonreír.

-Rukia, la fecha para inscribirnos paso dos semanas atrás. Ya no podemos-

-oh vaya- dijo molesta con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose los brazos.

-anda volvamos a casa- dijo riendo por su actitud levantándose y dándole la mano.

-Esta bien- respondió.

Iban caminando tranquilamente por la calle hasta llegar a su casa. Cuando entraron Isshin le recibió a Ichigo con una patada como siempre. Mientras que se preparaban para almorzar, Isshin muy alegremente se sentó en la silla de comedor y con una voz alegre dijo.

-haber familia tengo una notica muy importante que deciros-

-¿Qué es otou-san?-dijo Yuzu curiosa.

-como Ichigo me ha demostrado que es un idiota con las mujeres y que no aprovecha nada para hacerse hombre…- pero fue interrumpido.

-¡cállate viejo! ¡¿Todavía estas con eso?- gritó furioso por decir esas estupideces.

-escucha que será interesante para ti- dijo tapándole la boca. –como os iba diciendo, como mi estúpido hijo es un idiota…- dijo alegre y dirigiéndose a él. -¡te he apuntado para que seas el monitor de un campamento solo para chicas!- dijo emocionado.

De repente en todo Karakura se escucho una voz muy desesperada. ¿Ya me imagino que casa no?

-¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE VIEJO?- fue escuchado la voz de Ichigo seguido de unos cuantos golpes.

…**CONTINUARÁ…**

Bueno aquí acaba el primer capitulo. Espero que os guste.

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS PLISS!**


	2. Capitulo 2: Sobre mi cadaver

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Como estáis? Se debéis estar enojadas por tardar mucho (se esconde debajo de la mesa) por favor espero que me perdonen pero entre que tengo que publicar los otros fics que no había publicado desde no hace cuando y entre el instituto con los exámenes y trabajos finales… ¡bueno no los entretengo más y a leer! ¡Y… y… escribo mi primer lemmon! (Toda roja 0/0). Si no queréis leer el lemmon pasad hasta donde encontréis fin del lemmon.

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH NO ME PERTECENE. ****ES DE TITE KUBO. SI FUERA MIO YA TODOS HUBIERAN PERDIDO LA VIRGINIDAD… SOBRE TODO ICHIGO… (MENTE PERVERT MODE "ON"** **XD JAJAJA**)

Capitulo 2: Sobre mi cadáver

Ichigo se encontraba en su habitación solo. Más bien quería estar solo ya que si encontraba con alguien, fuera quien fuera le rompería la cara (menos a Rukia claro). Su vida había pasado a de estar por fin un maldito verano con la persona que más quería, aprovechar cada "momento" a "solas" con su novia, pasar momentos especiales a ser la persona más desgraciada de la tierra e ir a un puto campamento de verano. Dios eso arruinaría su reputación. Es estiró en su cama y se puso un brazo en la cara. Quería despertar de la pesadilla que estaría por venir.

Entonces unos golpes sonó en la puerta. No quería ver a nadie y no contestó, entonces se abrió la puerta y se dejo ver a una chica de cabellos azabaches. Se acercó hasta la cama a ver como estaba su novio.

-oi, Ichigo- dijo suave. -¿estas bien?-

-¿estar bien? Por culpa de ese viejo pasaré las peores vacaciones de mi vida- dijo ya casi sin fuerza para hablar.

-no debe ser tan malo- dijo estirándose encima de él. –Mejor iras a un campamento- dijo besándole a los labios.

-¡¿Qué no es malo?-dijo frunciendo el ceño. –el campamento es de chicas, tendré que estar las 24 horas con todas ellas además tengo que vigil…-iba continuando a explicar pero Rukia lo interrumpió.

-¡¿QUE?- dijo Rukia levantando la cabeza. -¿Cómo que es de chicas?-

-¿no escuchaste al viejo? Dijo tonterías de que no sabia como tratar a una mujer o complacerlas así que me apuntó allí- dijo Ichigo besando el cuello de la shinigami. Rukia se quedo en silencio. Ichigo extrañado la miró.

-¿Rukia que pasa?-

-¡tu no iras Ichigo!- dijo mirándolo fijamente después de haber pensado.

-¿Cómo?- no entendía.

-no iras a ese campamento Ichigo, antes sobre mi cadáver- dijo. NO permitiría a ninguna chica acercársele a Ichigo ya que era SUYO y de nadie más.

-yo ni loco quiero ir pero hay un problema…-dijo recordando lo que su padre le dijo.

-no, ni uno ni dos problemas, no iras y punto- dijo enfadándose.

-escucha ya lo se pero- dijo suspirando. –el viejo habló un una de las organizadoras del campamento ese y resulta que esa persona es una de las profesoras del instituto. Como el viejo sabía que me negaría a ir no se como pero izo un pacto con ella. O voy a ese estúpido campamento o repito de curso el año que viene además de hacerle de chacha durante 2 años a esa profe- dijo dándole un escalofrío por la espalda. –Además si me fugo en vez de 2 años serán 4- dijo. Aunque se negara siempre el viejo le hacia cumplir con los castigos.

-demonios, entonces iré yo también- dijo Rukia. Así podría estar cerca de él a matar a cualquiera que se le acercara a él.

-he aquí otro problema- dijo Ichigo rascándose la cabeza. -¿recuerdas ese cartel que vimos antes en el parque?-

-si- contestó Rukia asintiendo con la cabeza.

-era ese el cartel del campamento. El tiempo de inscripciones ya pasó y había muchas chicas apuntadas ósea que todo esta lleno- dijo acabando de contarle todo y volviéndose a estirar en la cama.

Mientras tanto Rukia pensaba en la posibilidad de que su novio no vaya.

-_"¿congelar a Ichigo?"- _no pensó ya que no podrían hacer "ciertas cosas".

-_"¿congelar a todas las chicas?"-_era muy buena idea pero tenia prohibido atacar a humanos.

-_"¿tirar una bomba atómica?"- _no sabía ni que era eso pero lo escuchó en alguna parte.

-¿oye Rukia en que piensas?- dijo a la vez que Ichigo se incorporaba para besarle el cuello. Hacía un rato que estaba callada.

-…-

-¿Rukia?-

-¡eh! A sí… en nada-

-no te preocupes por eso, déjalo estar cuando vaya no te seré infiel ni nada- dijo mirándole fijamente.

-¡pobre de ti! ¡Sino te mató!- dijo muy sería. Pobre de él que se ocurriera hacerle eso.

-Jajaja, me encanta cuando te enfadas- dijo besándole apasionadamente en los labios. A Rukia se le pasó el enfado en un instante con ese beso. Ichigo le transmitía seguridad y confianza, ternura, amor… Vale, ella confiaba mucho en Ichigo. Habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos, muchas guerras, batallas y conocía todo de él… ¡pero de ellas no confiaba ni un pelo!

Un suspiro salió de su boca. Ichigo había bajado a besar su cuello y había empezado a masajear sus senos por encima de la ropa. Se sentía un poco incomoda por la posición en la que se encontraba así que se puso a horcajadas de él.

-mmhm… me gusta- le dijo Ichigo a la oreja de la morena haciéndola estremecer.

-a mi también- dijo Rukia echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Ichigo tenía una duda y quería estar seguro así que le preguntó.

-oye Rukia ¿tu estas segura?- dijo Ichigo levantando los brazos ya que Rukia le quitaba la camiseta.

-más que segura, además te tengo que demostrar que me perteneces- dijo besándole.

-posesiva- dijo desabotonándole el vestido.

-mira quien lo dice- dijo extasiada ya que Ichigo ahora le estaba besando los hombros.

-no de verdad Rukia ¿tu quieres hacerlo? Si quieres podemos esperar- dijo mirándole serio y pensando que no se negara ya que si es así, tendría que aceptarlo a regañadientes. Aunque bueno todo se soluciona con una buena ducha de agua fría.

-si Ichigo estoy segura- dijo con una seguridad que emanaba en su tono de voz.

**ADVERTENCIA: AQUÍ COMIENZA EL LEMMON. SI NO QUIERES LEER PASA HACIA ABAJO DONDE ENCUENTRES FIN DEL LEMMON.**

-esta bien- dijo con una sonrisa seductora que hizo que Rukia se ruborizara. -te ves muy bien cuando te sonrojas- dijo burlándose y besándola apasionadamente.

-cállate idiota- dijo suspirando.

-ya, ya enana mandona- dijo dirigiendo sus manos al cierre del sostén. Cuando lo despojó de Rukia pudo ver sus dos perfectos senos. Tragó saliva. Estaba muy excitado.

-n-no mires- dijo Rukia con vergüenza. –Sé que son pequeños para ti…- dijo un poco triste.

Entonces Ichigo los cogió con sus manos y las acarició. –no son pequeños, solo que yo tengo las manos muy grandes…- dijo acariciando con su pulgar el botón rosado. Rukia gimió complacida.

-¡Ah aah!- dijo Rukia cuando Ichigo se llevó unos de los senos a boca mientras que con una mano acariciaba el otro. Ella mientras tanto le estiraba del pelo hacia ella. Quería sentirlo más cerca de ella.

-¡auch! Enana ten más cuidado…- dijo Ichigo levantando la cabeza molesto.

-que quieres que haga si eres un niñato que no actúa de una vez-dijo intentando provocarlo y rozando sus labios sin besarlo aun. Eso a Ichigo lo enfureció ya que la estiró sobre la cama y comenzó a devorarle los labios. Rukia sonrió.

-después no te quejes enana- dijo Ichigo intentando respirar.

Rukia estaba casi semidesnuda ya que solo tenía las bragas. En una mirada rápida se dio cuenta que Ichigo tenia puestos los pantalones sin mencionar los bóxer demás. Quería poner igualdades los dos.

-eso no se vale- dijo Rukia levantándose un poco.

-¿el que?- dijo Ichigo no entendiendo a lo que se refería.

-yo solo tengo puesto esto- dijo señalando sus bragas. –En cambio tu tienes puestos los pantalones…- dijo en un tono suave sobre su oreja. –Si no te los quitas tu ahora… te lo tendré que sacar yo por la fuerza…- dijo Rukia mirándolo a los ojos.

Ichigo quedó intimidado cuando Rukia dijo eso. Nunca la había escuchado decir eso desde que llevan saliendo, además su mirada era felina, le miraba directamente como si fuera su presa. Tragó saliva y después que quitó los pantalones ante la atenta mirada de la Kuchiki.

-te falta el bóxer- dijo Rukia. Ichigo le hizo caso ya que todavía le intimidaba la mirada de la chica. Cuando quedó desnudo sin poder evitarlo, Rukia dirigió la vista hacia el bien dotado miembro del muchacho (¡0/0 dios que pervertida soy!) y jadeo la verlo.

-¿Quién diría que Kuchiki-san fuera tan pervertida?- dijo burlándose Ichigo.

-c-cállate idiota-dijo sonrojada.

-bueno ahora hay que poner las cosas en igual- dijo besándola y deslizando la ultima prenda de su novia. Ahora si los dos estaban desnudos. Ichigo ya no podía aguantar más. Mientras que la besaba, Rukia le acariciaba la espalda, los brazos, los hombros, ¡todo!, ¡esa mujer le volvía loco!

-Rukia ya no puedo aguantar más- dijo en un susurro y besándole al cuello.

-hazlo Ichigo…- le dijo Rukia. Ichigo para estar bien seguro le miró fijamente a los ojos, entonces vio que estaba segura de hacerlo.

-si te hago daño me lo dice y pararé- dijo acomodándose entre sus piernas. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces Ichigo la fue penetrando lentamente aunque le estaba costando controlarse. Su hollow interior le decía que lo hiciera fuerte pero ignoró sus comentarios, no quería hacer daño a Rukia. Poco a poco rompió la barrera de la virginidad de Rukia y se quedó quieto. Ella le clavó las unas en la espalda. Algunas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse por los ojos violetas de la chica. Ichigo se dio cuenta de ello. Estaba a punto de volver atrás pero Rukia lo bloqueó con sus piernas.

-ni se te ocurra volver atrás descerebrado, estoy bien- dijo un poco ya mejor Rukia y agradecía que el peli naranja no se haya movido desde entonces. Ya no sentía dolor.

-¿seguro?-

-si ahora muévete- le ordenó la shinigami.

-enana mandona-dijo y comenzó a embestirla. La shinigami pensó de cómo desde que llevan de novios no hayan hecho "eso". Su mente solo había la agradable sensación de placer. Pero se acordó de porque estaban haciendo eso. En un rápido movimiento Rukia quedó arriba de Ichigo. Él se sorprendió.

-te voy a enseñar a quien perteneces idiota- le dijo sensualmente al oído. Comenzó a moverse hasta conseguir un ritmo frenético. Pero Rukia quería más así que lo provocó.

-a- ¡ah…!-c-caso eres impotente Ichigo?- dijo provocándolo.

Ichigo furioso mandó su auto control a la mierda y se movió más rápido. El paraíso estaba allí, lo rozaban con los dedos. Por fin llegaron la cima juntos. Rukia se desplomó sobre Ichigo. Se quedaron abrazando por unos minutos.

-por fin eres mio- dijo Rukia mirándole.

-¡jaja eres una enana posesiva!- dijo Ichigo riéndose.

-que si, que si lo que tu digas descerebrado- dijo acomodándose bien en su pecho. Quería dormir además que ya era de noche.

-maldita enana- dijo Ichigo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Rukia antes de caer dormida una sonrisa le marcaba el rostro. Ya tenía un plan pensado para su problema.

**FIN DEL LEMMON**

En la mañana siguiente, Rukia se despertó temprano. Cuando se giró vio que Ichigo dormía tranquilamente. Sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios. Él se removió pero no se despertó. Sin hacer ruido, Rukia se fue hacia el lavabo. Tenía quedarse prisa antes de que Ichigo se despertara. Rápidamente se cambió y bajó hacia el piso inferior. Bien nadie todavía se había despertado pensó la pelinegra. Salió de la casa silenciosamente. Caminó por las calles hasta llegar a su destino. Caminó hasta esa casa y abrió la puerta y se encontró con la persona que quería hablar.

-¡oh! Buenos días Kuchiki-san ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó Urahara abanicándose con su abanico.

-tengo que pedirte un favor Urahara- dijo seria la Kuchiki con los brazos cruzados.

-mmm… ¿y de que se trata?- dijo con el abanico en la cara dejándole ver solo los ojos.

-pues veras…-

**CONTINUARÀ…**

**Dios es mi primer lemmon (0/0) y no quise alargarlo mucho. Sino no quedaría bien. No se si cambien el fic M o dejarlo como esta. Ya lo veré…**

**Bueno hasta la próxima y ¡Dejen reviews porfa!**


	3. Capitulo 3: Sonrojos

¡Hola de nuevo! LO SIENTO MUCHO por no actualizar rápido este capitulo. Así que por favor PERDONEMEN. Ya sé que soy una vaga y no vale ninguna excusa que diga (T.T). Bueno espero que os agrade este capitulo. No los entretengo más y a ¡leer!

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE. ****ES DE TITE KUBO… AUNQUE ME GUSTARÍA QUE FUERA MIO… UN DÍA LO SOÑÉ… QUE ERA MIO… CLARO EN MIS SUEÑOS…**

**Capitulo 3: Sonrojos.**

_-¡oh! Buenos días Kuchiki-san ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó Urahara abanicándose con su abanico._

_-tengo que pedirte un favor Urahara- dijo seria la Kuchiki con los brazos cruzados._

_-mmm… ¿y de que se trata?- dijo con el abanico en la cara dejándole ver solo los ojos._

_-pues veras…-_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ichigo se encontraba en su habitación poniendo sus cosas en una maleta. No quería ir a ese campamento pero su padre lo obligó "mas bien lo amenazó". Él quería pasar sus vacaciones con Rukia pero por culpa de su viejo no podía, bueno si podía pero a causa de ello podría repetir de curso. ¡Dios lo encontraba muy estúpido! Ya se las pagaría el viejo… y aunque por todo eso debería estar muy enfadado, en su cara había una sonrisa de estúpido enamorado. Estaba feliz ya que por fin había hecho a Rukia por fin suya. Si ahora ella era su mujer y nunca más se separaría de ella. Por su mente todavía pasaban imágenes de la noche anterior. Quería volver a estar así con ella… no, mejor no pensar ahora en eso ya que tendría problemas con cierta parte se su anatomía… por cierto, ¿Dónde se encontraba ahora la enana? Cuando se despertó no la encontró en la cama con él y pensaba que estaba al baño. Se despertó y fue al baño y no se encontraba nadie y pensó que estaba abajo pero cuando bajó no estaba. "_Jajaja te a dejado idiota" _habló su hollow interior. "_claro como eres malo en la cama su fue a buscar un sitio donde complacerla" _si rio su hollow. "cállate maldito, no digas estupideces si no quieres que te parta la cara ahora mismo" dijo mentalmente. "yo confió en ella ciegamente y sé que ella no me haría eso" dijo Ichigo muy firme.

"_Jajaja puede que ahora pero ¿recuerdas que ahora te vas? _Dijo su hollow. "¿y eso que tiene que ver? Dijo Ichigo confundido. "_Ya que te vas no estarás con ella y claro cuando salga a pasear puede que conozca a un chico y…" _dijo su hollow e iba a continuar pero Ichigo lo cortó. "Mira será mejor que te vallas antes de que entre allá dentro y te haga comer el suelo" dijo Ichigo enfadado._ "Jajaja me gustaría ver como lo haces" _dijo retándole pero le dejó de molestar. El Kurosaki suspiró. Quería estar tranquilo pero claro en donde vivía era imposible.

-¡ICHIGOOOO! ¡BUENOOOOOSS DIAAAAAASS!- dijo Isshin con su famosa patada que esquivó Ichigo.

-¡¿Qué coño te pasa viajo loco?- dijo pateándolo.

-¡Ichigo estoy tan feliz! ¡Hoy es el día en donde partes a tu destino afrodisiaco donde hermosas señoritas esperan que tu…!- iba a continuar a hablar pero fue acallado por un zapato. Si, Ichigo le había hecho tragar un zapato a Isshin.

-¡MIRA VIEJO SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE CALLES YA QUE POR TU CULPA ME ESTA PASANDO ESTA PESADILLA ASÍ MEJOR DEJATÉ DE HACER ESTUPIDECES!- gritó Ichigo muy enfadado. –Por tu culpa no puedo…- iba a decirle que por su culpa no pasaría las vacaciones con su novia pero no quería que se enterara. Rukia y él habían querido mantener su relación en secreto pero solo sus amigos sabían que estaban juntos. Ichigo le dijo a Rukia que no quería que se enterara su padre ya que les molestaría a cada rato y no les dejaría tranquilos y ella accedió ya que pensaba lo mismo.

Miró al suelo y vio que estaba inconsciente así que no escuchó lo último. Mejor, tomó sus cosas y las bajó hacia abajo.

-¡onii-chan! te, te preparé cosas para el viaje- dijo Yuzu dándole un paquete.

-ah, gracias Yuzu, no tenias porque- dijo agradeciéndole a su hermana pequeña.

-Ichi-nii _aprovecha _que estas _solo_- dijo Karin con una sonrisa burlona. Karin sabía que Ichigo y Rukia eran novios pero no dijo nada a nadie ya que era mejor que teniendo a su padre molestando por ahí.

-no molestes Karin- dijo gruñendo y molesto. -¿por cierto, habéis visto a Rukia?-

-no- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-_"puede que saliera a matar a un hollow"- _pensó Ichigo.

-¡ICHIGOO! ¡YA ES LA HORA A QUE PARTAS A TU LUGAR DONDE TE HARAN HOMB…!- alguien lo interrumpió. Era el puño de Ichigo.

-¡ya viejo verde, cállate de una buena vez!- dijo ya harto del comportamiento de su padre.

De pronto se abrió la puerta. Ichigo levantó la vista y se fijó que era Rukia.

-Hola Rukia, ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó un poco tranquilo Ichigo. "¡_jodete todo lo que dijiste era mentira!" _le dijo a su hollow contento.

-¿Ichigo esta bien?- le preguntó Rukia ya que Ichigo se había quedado parado mirando a la nada.

-¿eh? Si claro, pero ¿Dónde estabas? Cuando desperté no estabas- lo ultimo lo dijo bajito pero suficiente para que ella lo escuchara.

-nada salí a "pasear" por ahí ya que quería tener la mente fría- dijo sonriente. A Ichigo no le gustó el tonito usado. Algo planeaba la enana, la conocía muy bien.

-ya…- eso fue lo único que dijo Ichigo. -¿y para que quieres tener la mente fría…?- iba a continuar hablando pero fue interrumpido por la morena.

-nada- dijo simplemente. Ichigo medio cerró los ojos.

-oye es verdad, si quieres pregúntale a Inoue ya que me encontré con ella- dijo la shinigami recordando la pequeña "charla" te tubo con su amiga.

-ok, ok- dijo Ichigo.

-por cierto, ¿te vas ahora?- preguntó Rukia viendo el equipaje de su novio.

-aja-

-…-

-¿pasa algo Rukia?-

-…-

-¿Rukia?- preguntó extrañado por el repentino cambio de actitud de la chica.

-no, no pasa nada Ichigo- se giró y camino hacía la puerta. –Ya que ahora te vas te acompaño-

-vale- dijo extrañado del comportamiento de su novia.

-¡ICHIGOO! ¡Aprovecha el máximo y luego los pones a prueba con mi tercera hija!- dijo Isshin llorando. –sé que luego me lo agradecerás por esto, Masaki estoy tan feliz nuestro hijo va a hacerse hombre- dijo llorando al poster.

-cállate viejo, lo único que has hecho es malograrme las vacaciones- dijo muy enfadado Ichigo.

-¡aah! ¡Masaki, tu hijo en un ingrato, no valora todo lo que hecho!-

-será mejor que te calles viejo- y un pie le dio una patada pero no fue Ichigo sino Karin harta de ver a su padre hacer estupideces.

-mejor me voy ya nos veremos- dijo Ichigo caminado hacia la salida.

-¡onii-chan cuídate mucho!- dijo Yuzu.

-si-

-suerte Ichi-nii-

Ichigo cogió su maleta y salió de su casa. Cuando salió suspiró y una brisa de aire pasó por su cara y miró a Rukia que estaba de espaldas hacia él. Estaba seria.

-¿vamos?- habló Rukia caminado.

-¿pasa algo Rukia? Estas… rara-

-no, no me pasa nada es… solo que… yo…-

Ichigo la miro a los ojos para ver que le pasaba y encontró el problema. –tranquila, te seré fiel ¿Qué no confías en mí?- le preguntó el muchacho.

-claro que confió en ti idiota pero en todas esas no, además ni se te ocurra ponerme los cuernos por que sino te congelo con mi zanpaktou tú…-

-Vale, vale me quedó claro pero escúchame, primero, yo nunca te haría una cosa así- dijo Ichigo con su ceño fruncido. Parecía molesto aunque estaba contento en su interior. Le gustaba que Rukia tuviera esa posesividad con él.

-¿y la segunda?- dijo Rukia mirándole.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué segunda?-

-descerebrado, dijiste "primero yo…", ¿se supone que hay otra cosa que tienes que decirme no?-

-¡ah si! A tu tampoco ni se te ocurra ponerme los cuernos mientras que yo no esté aquí enana por que sino…- iba a continuar hablado pero fue acallado por una beso.

-¿acaso no de lo dejé bien claro ayer?- dijo con una sonrisa picara. Ichigo otra vez recordó lo sucedido y apareció un rubor en sus mejillas así que esquivó la mirada. ¿No estaba seria antes? ¿Cómo podía pasar de estar seria a estar así? "_Quien entiende a las mujeres" _dijo mentalmente. –Jajaja que inocente que eres Kurosaki-kun- dijo con esa vocecita que molestaba a Ichigo. Con eso Ichigo tuvo suficiente. Esa enana no lo se estaría burlando de él de esa manera en plena calle así que en un rápido movimiento la acorralo contra una pared ubicada en un callejón. Rukia se tensó. Había provocado a Ichigo.

-no, no, no, Rukia no debiste provocarme con esas cosas- dijo acorralándola con su brazos. –Siempre disfrutas burlándote de mi pero creo que eso debe acabar- dijo Ichigo poniendo su cabeza en el cuelo de la shinigami dando pequeños besos. La morena tragó saliva dificultosamente. –Así que déjame decirte una cosa- dijo rozando sus labios con los de ella y mirándola fijamente a sus ojos. –cuando vuelva el viejo y mis hermanas se van de viaje todo lo que queda de vacaciones así que será mejor que te prepares ya que cuando vuelva…- dijo susurrando muy cerca de su oreja. –Te pienso hacer gritar mi nombre- dijo succionando su lóbulo. Rukia jadeo ante lo sucedido. Si no fuera porque ahora Ichigo la sujetaba se hubiera caído al suelo. Sus piernas parecían gelatina. La mirada de Ichigo era intimidante pero no era una mirada de esas que pone cuando va a luchar con un enemigo, sino esta a llena de ¿deseo? Se sonrojó violentamente y acto seguido Ichigo la besó a los labios.

-Jajaja tu cara es un poema enana- dijo Ichigo riéndose y se separó de ella.

-Idiota- dijo Rukia con el ceño fruncido y todavía sonrojada y desviando la su mirada hacia otro sitio. – y pervertido-

-si, si Rukia, yo también te amo- dijo Ichigo riendo del comportamiento de su novia y volviéndola a besar.

…**CONTINUARÁ…**

**BIEN AQUÍ ACABA EL TERCER CAPITULO. ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y OTRA VEZ ME VUELVO A DISCULPAR POR EL RETRASO DE ESTE CAPITULO (T.T). TENGO EL CUARTO CAPITULO A MEDIAS ASÍ QUE PRONTO LO ACABARÉ Y LO PUBLICARÉ RAPIDO. SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA ME DEJAIS UN REVIEW ¿SI? AUNQUE NO ME LO MEREZCA POR LA ESPERA :(**

**PERO POR FAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW ASÍ ¡ME HARÍAIS FELIZ!**

**¡BUENO ESPERO ACTUALIZAR RAPIDO Y HASTA LA PROXIMA!**

**¡BYEEE!**

**DARK-KUCHIKI17 ;)**


	4. Capitulo 4: Que hacen ustedes aquí?

¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Aaah gracias por dejar reviews! (llora de felicidad T.T) y os agradezco ya que me gusta que os guste este fic (todavía llora hasta que se atraganta) agh, ¡les dejo con este capitulo y espero que os guste!

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE. ****ES DE TITE KUBO. ¡PERO POR FAVOR TITE KUBO NO MATES A BYA-KUN! SINO TE ASALTARÉ… JAJAJA…**

**Capítulo 4: ¿¡Que hacen ustedes aquí!?**

Ichigo y Rukia caminaban tomados de las manos hacia el edificio donde se encontraba el punto de encuentro del campamento. Rukia todavía (aunque ligeramente) se encontraba sonrojada. Pensar que el idiota de su novio podía llegar a ser sexy y seductor la hacía… no, mejor dejaba de pensar en eso ya que la temperatura de su gigai subiría. Cuando Ichigo volviera ya se las pagaría… si, la venganza es dulce.

Por otra parte Ichigo estaba divertido por haber ganado a la enana por una vez y por otra estaba muy cabreado. Él no quería pasarse un par se semanas con unas adolecentes y chicas cuidándolas, bueno ser su monitor. Maldecía a su viejo por haber tenido esa estúpida idea. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para que su profesora también lo obligara? Mm… mejor no lo quería saber.

Ya estaban llegando al edificio e Ichigo suspiró. Rukia le miró de re-ojo y también suspiró. Entraron en el edificio y un señor de aproximadamente entre 35 - 40 años se les acercó.

-¡ah! ¿Usted es Kurosaki Ichigo?- preguntó en señor.

-si-

-ah, su padre me habló mucho se usted, me presento, soy el administrador del campamento, Takeshi Unigami- dijo y le tendió la mano. Ichigo le dio la mano. –bueno espero que estés en forma para ser un monitor- dijo sonriéndole.

-eh… no lo sé… pero quiero hacerle una pregunta. Yo no tengo experiencia en esto de ser monitor así que ¿no necesitaría un documento o algo que demostrara que tengo experiencia?- dijo un poco esperanzado Ichigo. –además si esto es un campamento de chicas ¿no tendrían que haber monitoras en vez de monitores?-

-no, no, no hace falta. Ser monitor es una tarea muy simple así que no se necesita experiencia y respecto a lo otro no encontramos a monitoras así que decidimos que serían monitores -

-ok- dijo frunciendo el ceño Ichigo.

-bueno por que no pasa hacia aquí para conocer a los demás monitores. Están en la habitación del fondo de este pasillo. Si me disculpan tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntillos- dijo el hombre si se fue.

-mierda- dijo molesto Ichigo.

-vamos Ichigo no te molestes además siendo verano no creo que ninguna chica se haya apuntado a un estúpido campamento- dijo cogiéndole de la camiseta y atrayéndolo hacia ella para después besarle. –incluso puede que nadie haya venido y si no ya me encargaré yo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó extrañado Ichigo.

-nada- dijo sonriéndole inocentemente. Ichigo solo entrecerró los ojos. Comenzaron a caminar pero se pararon de golpe.

-¿Qué habitación era?- preguntó Ichigo atónito. –dijo que era la habitación del fondo pero no dijo cual de las cinco- Si, efectivamente había cinco puertas.

-bah, da igual probemos con esta- dijo Rukia y giró la perilla de la puerta. Lo que vio la dejó atónita.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Ichigo entrando en el salo pero él estaba viendo la cara de su novia pero luego miró hacia adelante y abrió los ojos completamente

-creo que me equivoqué- dijo Rukia ya era un gran salón en donde había muchas muchachas con sus equipajes. Todas ellas se giraron a ver quien era. Se formó un gran silencio hasta que una de ellas habló.

-¡MIREN ALLÍ HAY UN CHICO LINDO, KAWAII!- gritó una y todas ellas gritaron y se fueron hacia Ichigo.

-¡mierda Rukia cierra la puerta!- dijo Ichigo asustado intentado cerrar la puerta rápidamente pero el cerrojo de la puerta de había estropeado y no cerraba bien. -¡larguémonos ya!- dijo Ichigo cogiéndole de la mano y corriendo. En ese instante la puerta se cayó al suelo y un montón de chicas comenzaron a perseguirles. Más bien perseguían a Ichigo.

Después de minutos corriendo por fin lograron despistarlas y se escondieron en una habitación que parecía ser una oficina.

-dios mejor me largo, no quiero estar aquí- dijo Ichigo intentado respirar. –esto es peor que enfrentarse a muchos Hollows- dijo y miró a Rukia pero esta estaba callada y su cabello tapaba sus ojos.

-¿Rukia?- dijo extrañado pero de repente la pelinegra habló fuertemente.

-¿¡COMO SE ATREVEN A PERSEGUIRTE Y LLAMARTE CHICO LINDO TENIENDO A SU NOVIA AL LADO!? ¡YO LAS MATO!- dijo la pelinegra y luego buscando algo en el bolsillo de su vestido.

-¿q-que haces?- dijo Ichigo asustado. Rukia desprendía reiatsu agresivo y peligroso. Mejor no molestarla. Sabía las consecuencias si la molestaba. Finalmente Rukia saco su gikongan de chappy. Oh no, esto se iba a poner peligroso. –d-dame eso Rukia- dijo Ichigo sin levantar la voz y sin hacer movimientos bruscos.

-¡LAS VOY A CONGELAR! ¡VAN A CONOCER LA FURIA DE UNA KU…!- iba a continuar pero alguien la interrumpió.

-¿hay alguien allí?- dijo una voz masculina. El hombre abrió la puerta. -¡ah! Kurosaki-san estaba aquí, supongo que se equivocó de habitación. Venga le enseñaré cuan es- dijo el administrador sonriente.

-_"mierda ya no me puedo escapar"_- se maldijo Ichigo.

-bueno Ichigo supongo que nos tenemos que despedir aquí- dijo la voz de Rukia detrás de él.

-¿q-qué, no te quedaras un poco más aquí conmigo?- dijoIchigo un poco asustado. No quería que esas locas chicas lo estén persiguiendo.

-tengo una cosa pendiente que hacer y bueno ya nos veremos después de esto. Tranquilo, estas locas degeneradas no van a tocarte- dijo Rukia y antes de que Ichigo preguntara algo lo beso rápidamente pero ese beso no era uno simple, no, ese beso esa muy posesivo. –nos vemos- dijo y se fue caminando a pasos rápidos hasta la salida.

-_"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?"-_ dijo pensativo Ichigo. Repentinamente Rukia había cambiado su actitud y desde la mañana estaba muy rara. –seguro esta en esos días- dijo y cogió su equipaje y siguió a Takeshi hasta la habitación. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver quienes estaban allí.

-¿¡Renji, Ishida!?- dijo señalándoles con en dedo. -¿¡que hacen ustedes aquí!?- luego miró hacia el otro lado y se sorprendió más. -¿¡Toshiro!?-

-¿Ichigo que haces tú aquí?- habló también sorprendido Renji y yendo hacia él.

-a… pues yo… mi viejo me obligó a venir es este campamento-

-¡jajaja Kurosaki que mala suerte tienes!- dijo burlándose Ishida.

-¡¿y que hay de ti Ishida?! ¿Por qué estas aquí?- dijo molesto Ichigo.

-no te importa Kurosaki- dijo girándose y subiéndose las gafas.

-y tu ¿Renji por qué estas aquí? Pensaba que estabas con Tatsuki de vacaciones-

-bueno realmente no se como me metí en esto solo sé que un señor me dijo que si quería ser monitor de algo y bueno después hubo un papeleo y al final llegué aquí- dijo recordando.

- y tu Toshiro ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-es capitán Hitsugaya- dijo molesto el peliblanco. –y Matsumoto me obligó a venir- dijo cruzando los brazos.

-¿ella está aquí?- dijo Ichigo.

-si, como en la Sociedad de Almas nos dieron vacaciones le se ocurrió la idea de venir al mundo humano e ir de campamento y me dijo que si la acompañaba haría el papeleo del escuadrón durante 3 meses y no me quedó otro remedio que ir-

-vaya-

-¡ooooh! ¡Ichigo tu también estas aquí!- dijo una voz muy conocida para Ichigo. El peli naranja se sorprendió al escuchar de quien provenía la voz.

-no me digas que…- dijo girándose.

-¡ICHIGOOO, amigo del alma!- dijo feliz Keigo corriendo a abrazarle pero rápidamente Ichigo le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-no te me acerques y ¿que diablos haces tú aquí?-

-¡ah! me enteré que necesitaban a jóvenes fuertes y guapos para cuidar a chicas hermosas y de inmediato me apunté voluntario- dijo sonriendo. –además es una oportunidad perfecta para que con mis virtudes seductoras seduzca a una hermosa chica y sea mi novia- dijo con ojos soñadores. –ya que ustedes malos amigos por vuestra culpa soy el único soltero que hay ya tú Ichigo me robaste a la hermosa Kuchiki-san y tú Ishida me robaste también a la hermosísima Inoue-san- dijo llorando.

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Ichigo y Ishida tronándose los nudillos y con una aura asesina. Se escucharon gritos desgarradores en aquella habitación. De repente entró el administrador a la habitación.

-bueno parece que ya estamos todos aquí. Bien vengo a explicarles de que ira el campamento. De aquí a 10 minutos subiremos a unos autocares que nos llevaran al campamento que es en la playa. Allí habrá unas cabañas para todos. En total de personas, más bien de muchachas apuntadas aquí es de 450-

-¡¿qué?!- gritó Ichigo. -¿Cómo quiere que nos encarguemos de tantas chicas si solo somos 5 personas-

-ah tranquilo a tranquilo en el campamento ya se encuentran 10 monitores más- dijo sonriente.

-ok- dijo un poco suspirando Ichigo. –espere déjeme hacerle una pregu…- pero fue interrumpido.

-bueno si no hay más preguntas en marcha- dijo el hombre saliendo de la habitación. Ichigo gruñó ante la acción.

-¿Qué pasa Ichigo?- le preguntó Renji.

-nada, solo quiero que acabe esta pesadilla- dijo suspirando con el ceño muy fruncido.

-¡ah! Se me olvidaba una cosa, recibimos la inscripción de tres muchachas y bueno ellas se incorporaran más tarde así que en total son 453-

-dios más chiquillas a que cuidar- dijo gruñendo Ichigo. –todas esas son unas locas-

-¿y eso por qué?- dijo Toshiro.

-porque Rukia abrió una puerta equivocada y todas se son tiraron en cima, bueno más bien hacia a mí- dijo molesto.

-oh vaya Kurosaki veo que eres irresistible para las chicas- dijo burlándose Ishida.

-¡noooo, Ichigo mal amigo no me quites a mis novias que tu ya tienes una!- dijo llorando Keigo.

-cállate- dijo dándole un golpe el peli naranja.

-¡bien muchachos, es hora de que comience el viaje!- dijo el administrador sonriente. Cuatro muchachos solo suspiraron con desgano mientras que uno saltaba de felicidad.

**...CONTINUARÁ…**

**BIEN AQUÍ ACABA EL 4T CAPITULO DE CAMPAMENTO NO PARA CARDIACOS Y BUENO ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO.**

**¡UFF! QUE CALOR ES DIFÍCIL ESCRIBIR ASÍ PERO BUENO AL MENOS HE ACABADO EL CAPITULO.**

**¿QUIÉN SERAN LAS TRES CHICAS QUE SE HABRAN APUNTADO AL CAMPAMENTO? ¡ADIVINEN JAJAJA! ESCRIVID QUIENES SERÁN Y HABER QUIEN HACIERTA…**

**BUENO SE ME HACE TARDE YA QUE ESTOY EN UN CIBER Y SOLO TENÍA TIEMPO DE COLGAR ESTO YA QUE AHORITA LO HE ACABADO DE ESCRIBIR LA ULTIMA PARTE Y BUENO PERDONADME SI HA QUEDADO UN POCO SOSO.**

**¡NO TENGO MÁS TIEMPO ASI QUE HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**

**PD: ¡DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAAAA!**

**DARK-KUCHIKI17;)**


End file.
